


Team Fourfold (Four Swords Superhero AU)

by SDRseries



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blued, Fire, Get ready for pun hell, Ice, M/M, Mind Reading, Modern, Telekinesis, Vidow - Freeform, Wind - Freeform, mind, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDRseries/pseuds/SDRseries
Summary: Ice. Fire. Wind. Mind....Darkness.Five elements formed from a diabolical experiment to create superhuman weapons.However, these plans were crushed upon a secret organisation intervening and rescuing four of the five subjects, but how will things turn out when these four grow and discover incredibly lethal abilities buried deep within them?...And what happened to the fifth...?





	

The gentle hum of machinery and the clanking of footsteps on metal resonated around the dark factory, smoke and steam billowing around the group of figures heading towards the main lab.  Six of them were dressed entirely in bullet-proof attire and manned one large rifle and two loaded hand guns each, but the other two of them were dressed in fine black suits and walking in the front, conversing about the project they were currently running.

“I assume everything is going according to plan, Vaati?” the larger of the two men asked.

The shorter one, Vaati, nodded.  “Yes sir.  They’ve been thriving for ten years now, and not once have we encountered any errors.  The serums are showing exceptional progress and aren’t causing any side effects.”

“How many?”

“Five.  All boys.  One for each successful serum.”

The men rounded a corner and passed into another hallway.

“Successful?” the larger man’s voice was both confused and a little peeved.

“Uh, yes.  Two of the serums failed and one is unstable but proving to be working.  The other four have all shown nothing but positive results.  That was when we extracted the boys from their biological parents – we looked for specific targets, all boys of at least one year of age with a blood type of AB positive – and began the next phase of tests,” Vaati replied.

“And your company is providing well?”

“Yes.  We’re earning more than we expected, allowing us to spend that little more on some extra details.”

They came to the end of the hallway and approached a large door, locked by an eye-scanner and number pad.

“And what would these ‘extra details’ be, exactly?”

Vaati punched in the passcode and held his eye to the scanner, waiting for the blue sliver of light to finish its job.  “Equipment, mostly.  Weapons.  More workers.  The usual.”  He pulled away once the light shut off and the door slid open with a hiss.  He took a step forward but halted in his tracks, holding a hand up to the larger man.  “Wait, something’s not right.  Guards, scope the lab out.”

The armed men crept inside the unusually quiet lab, the sound of scientists’ feet scuttling about while they worked nowhere to be heard.  Their guns were raised and the beams of the flashlights next to the scopes slithered around the lab, looking for whatever Vaati sensed was wrong.

After several agonizing minutes, one of the guards pointed his gun at the main attraction in the room: five cylindrical tubes filled with special preservation liquid, wires, and one boy living inside for each.

…At least, there should have been.

“Sir, sir!” the guard cried, pointing to the tubes.  “They’re gone!”

“WHAT?!”  Vaati stormed into the room and pushed the guard aside, looking up at the empty containers.  A large hole was smashed into the glass in each, draining the tubes of the liquid, and the boys were detached and missing from their spots.

…All but one.

The larger man followed Vaati suit and grabbed him by the collar, turning him around so he could scream in his face.  “YOU IDIOT!  HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!”

Vaati opened his mouth to reply but couldn’t find the words.

Their attention was suddenly drawn to an eerie groaning from somewhere in the room.  One of the guards pointed his flashlight in the general direction and discovered a scientist lying injured on the floor, still somehow alive compared to the many others whose corpses littered the lab.  The guard walked over and helped him sit up.

“It…  It was… _him_ …  He…came in and…broke the tubes…started attacking…took the subjects…  Gone…” he muttered, his voice barely functioning.

Vaati growled as he was put down by the man and motioned to the guards.  “You three, search the building!  The rest of you, give him medical attention!  One scientist is better than none.”

He looked to the larger man who now stood in front of the surviving subject.  “Which is this one?” he asked, his angry tone completely gone.

Vaati looked up and sighed.  “Shit…  Of course _he_ would take the best ones,” he uttered to himself before replying to the man.  “This is the unstable one.  His serum is the one that almost failed and could potentially do so at any given moment.”

The man hummed to himself for a moment, giving himself thought on the situation.  “And what of the other four?  What will happen to them because of their premature release?”

“It shouldn’t do any harm; it only means that they won’t have reached their full power expectancy, nor will they have grown susceptible to immediately follow orders and commands without question. 

“Oh, and just as a side note, the serums may have altered their appearance slightly.  The four positives shall all share the same physical qualities, such as hair and eye colour, but this one could possibly have some unnatural alterations.”

The man continued thinking for a few more seconds before turning around to look at Vaati.  “Alright.  Take him out.  Raise him as your own.  Teach him what he needs to know.”

“What?!” Vaati exclaimed.  “But, sir-!”

“Think of this as punishment for foolishly allowing the others to get away.  This boy is now your full responsibility.”  He looked away and headed for the doorway.  “I shall check up with you again in seven years.  Do NOT disappoint me.”

Vaati sighed and looked to the ground as the door shut behind the man.  “Yes sir…”

 

\---

 

Cold and harsh rain fell heavily on the sleek black car parked in front of Boston’s orphanage, The Home for Little Wanderers.  The descending water pounded the glass windshield in front of the car’s driver, a man who was tired but determined to not sleep until his job was done.  His brunette hair was dipped in sweat from his recent mission, and now it was time for him to complete the final stage of his task.

He looked over his seat where four young boys sat, unconscious and sleeping peacefully.  They each shared golden blonde hair and the bluest of eyes, but the only thing that wasn’t certain was how differently they were going to grow up.  The man questioned this mission’s purpose greatly, but he followed his orders anyway.  It was not his place to choose these poor boys’ fates.

He sighed and undid his seatbelt before opening the door and coming round to the back where the four boys were.  He unclasped each of their seatbelts and carried them one by one up to the front door of the orphanage, being sure to hurry through the rain so they wouldn’t catch a cold.  Once he was done, all he had to do was watch over them until someone found them.

He sat back in the driver’s seat with a tired breath and glanced out the window.  He then looked down at his phone sitting underneath the radio and reached for the vibrating device.  Headquarters were calling, most likely wanting to know how everything was going.

“Agent one-thirty-nine, speaking,” he said, holding the phone to his ear.

“Ah, good to hear from you, Agent,” the woman on the other end replied.  “Progress report.”

“Targets One, Two, Three, and Four are acquired.  They’re at the orphanage now; I’m just waiting for someone to take them in.”

“God job.  And what of Target Five?  Is he eliminated?”

The man hesitated.  He wasn’t sure how she would react.  “…No, Target Five still lives.  I was unable to take him out in time.  The enemy showed up before I could.”

The woman sighed and said nothing for several moments.  “Alright, let’s just hope that this won’t cost us.  At least you extracted our main priority.”

The man cleared his throat.  “Now that I’ve completed what you asked of me, I’d like the explanation that you promised.  I still have no idea who these boys are and what’s expected of them.”

“Ah, right.  Well then, listen well, Agent,” she began.  “These boys were part of an unfortunate experiment to create superhuman weapons.  The reports that came in ten years ago informed us that five serums to make this possible were successful, but one of them was potentially far too dangerous, yet they still proceeded with the tests.”

“What did these serums do exactly?”

“That’s what we’re here to find out.  For the next seven years, we are to observe their growth and behaviour, and if they prove liable to live, then we’ll approach them when the time is right.  For now, all we do is wait and prevent Dark World from finding them.”

“Understood,” the man concluded.

“Excellent.  Have a good night, Agent,” the woman finished, cutting the call.

The man put the phone down and continued to watch the boys through the hammering rain.  It was strange to think that such innocent-looking kids possessed one of the most lethal serums ever created, and no one even knew what it would do to them.  If anyone asked for his opinion, he’d say that they should be put out of their misery.  Nobody deserved to grow up as a radio-active guinea pig.

Movement suddenly made itself known and the door to the orphanage opened.  A young woman who was most likely in her late twenties knelt down to examine the boys, and it wasn’t long before she called for assistance to get them inside. 

The man waited until the doors were shut and locked, and then he could finally drive off, go home, and get some sleep.

If anything, he felt pity for those four.  They had nothing: no parents or a home – only a single note each with one word and one number.

Their name and age.


End file.
